Te dire que je suis désolée
by MissWeasleydu69
Summary: Tant de questions de bousculaient dans sa tête. Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile. Songfic' sur la chanson The scientist de Coldplay. Two-shot, seconde partie sur la chanson Apologize de OneRepublic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Alors en attendant le chapitre 4 de ma fic', je vous poste cette songfic' qui j'espère vous plaira! **

**Le chapitre 4 arrive bientôt mais faute d'inspiration, il a traîné un peu...**

**Voilà c'est tout! Oubliez pas le petit commentaire à la fin qui est toujours le bienvenu ;)**

**Te dire que je suis désolée**

Elle était assise sur une balançoire, sous la pluie, perdue dans ses pensées. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle en arrive là ? En réalité, elle le savait, c'était sa faute... Elle était tellement impliquée dans cette affaire, qu'elle l'avait laissé... et maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien même pas Lui. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire... Devait-elle aller s'excuser sous risque de se faire rejeter ?

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**

_Je suis venu te voir, te dire que je suis désolée_

**You don't know how lovely you are**

_Tu ne sais à quel point tu es adorable_

**I had to find you, tell you I need you**

_Il fallait que je te voie, que je te dise que j'ai besoin de toi_

**Tell you I set you apart**

_Que je te dise que tu es un être à part_

**Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions**

_Confies moi tes secrets, et pose moi tes questions_

**Oh let's go back to the start**

_Oh reprenons à zéro_

**Running in circles, coming in tails**

_Tourner en rond, se rejoindre_

**Heads are a science apart**

_La pensée est une science à part_

Elle Lui en avait voulu de lui avoir dissimuler des choses sur l'enquête, après tout, c'était Son affaire et Il était encore allé trop loin. Mais maintenant, elle avait compris qu'Il avait voulu la protéger.

Elle avait regretté ses paroles dès qu'Il avait franchi le seuil de sa porte mais c'était déjà trop tard. Et puis elle avait dû retourner au commissariat, parce que c'était son affaire et qu'elle prenait ça trop à coeur, parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point Il lui manquait, ou peut être simplement parce qu'elle était trop fière... Elle ne savait pas, ou plutôt, elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir à part le fait qu'elle ne voulait que Lui.

Elle se leva. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait Lui dire, elle ne savait pas comment Il allait réagir, mais elle savait qu'elle en avait besoin même si ça n'allait pas être facile pour elle...

_[Refrain] _

**Nobody said it was easy**

_Personne n'a dit que c'était facile_

**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**

_Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions_

**Nobody said it was easy**

_Personne n'a dit que c'était facile_

**No one ever said it would be so hard**

_Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile_

**Oh take me back to the start**

_Oh ramène moi là où tout a commencé_

Elle marchait sous la pluie, jusqu'à Son appartement. Elle savait qu'Il y serait et elle l'espérait, seul. Ce soir, elle avait décidé qu'elle Lui parlerait, peu importe sa peur, elle ferait avancer les choses, ou au moins, elle n'aurait pas de regrets plus tard.

Il avait toujours su lire en elle, et elle espérait que ce soir, Il comprendrait ce qu'elle voudrait Lui dire... Elle ne pouvait pas dire la même chose avec Lui : elle n'avait compris ce qu'il Lui avait pris de changer brusquement de comportement ces dernières semaines jusqu'à la veille... Il savait. Il savait qu'elle Lui avait menti et ne Lui faisait plus confiance. Elle s'en voulait encore plus.

_**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**_

_Je ne faisais que deviner des chiffres et des nombres_

**Pulling your puzzles apart**

_Qu'essayer de percer ton mystère_

**Questions of science, science and progress**

_Les questions de science, de science et de progrès_

**Do no speak as loud as my heart**

_Ne parlent pas aussi fort que mon coeur_

**Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me**

_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, reviens me hanter_

**Oh and I rush to the start**

_Oh et je cours vers la case départ_

**Running in circles, chasing our tails**

_Tourner en rond, essayer de te rattraper_

**Coming back as we are**

_Revenir à ce que nous sommes vraiment_

Elle courait à présent. Le besoin de Le voir augmentait de minute en minute. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle sortit son cellulaire et composa Son numéro. Qu'allait-elle Lui dire ? Arriverait-elle à Lui avouer la raison de son appel ?

Elle arrêta bien vite de se poser ces questions en découvrant qu'Il avait refusé son appel. Mais d'autres vinrent encore plus nombreuses dans sa tête. Et s'Il refusait de lui parler ? S'Il avait définitivement fait une croix sur elle ?

Mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant. Elle avait trop fui. Elle devait tenter sa chance, même si c'était peut être trop tard.

Elle arriva devant Son immeuble, salua le portier qui lui sourit. Elle appela l'ascenseur, et trouvant qu'il était trop long, elle prit les escaliers et monta les marches quatre à quatre.

Elle frappa quatre coups et attendit. Il lui ouvrit et perdit son sourire en la voyant :

- Beckett, what do you want ?

**Nobody said it was easy**

_Personne n'a dit que c'était facile_

**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**

_Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions_

**Nobody said it was easy**

_Personne n'a dit que c'était facile_

**No one ever said it would be so hard**

_Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile_

**Oh take me back to the start**

_Oh ramène moi là où tout a commencé_

- You.

Ce ne sera pas facile... mais Ils seront ensemble.

**C'est un peu court, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, je pourrai peut être faire une suite en POV de Rick si vous me le demandez.**

**Review ? En plus le bouton a été refait, il est tout beau et il donne encore plus envie de cliquer dessus ! Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Donc me revoilà avec ce POV demandé dans vos reviews qui me font très, très plaisir ;)**

**Cette partie respecte le genre drama de la fic' si vous connaissez la chanson mais... tout peut changer ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus !**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit com' à la fin !**

**S'excuser**

Son portable sonna. Il regarda le nom de l'appelant et son sourire qui était apparu pendant la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa fille, disparu. C'était Elle. Elle l'appelait pour s'excuser, mais c'était trop tard. Si elle avait besoin de lui, il avait été présent pendant quatre ans et c'était maintenant qu'elle s'y prenait pour lui demander de l'aide. Il avait déjà trop pardonné. Il refusa l'appel.

Il appuya sur un bouton de sa télécommande et s'approcha de l'écran. Sa photo apparut : _Kate Beckett. _Toutes les informations qu'il avait sur le meurtre de sa mère étaient là. Il voulait tourner la page. L'oublier, en finir avec tout ça. Il fit glisser le fichier dans la corbeille. C'était fini.

Il lui avait dit. Maintenant, c'était fait. Il soupira.

Quatre coups retentirent contre la porte. Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien venir frapper à sa porte à cette heure-ci?

Il adopta un sourire de façade pour recevoir cette personne. Il ouvrit la porte et son sourire s'effaça. En face de lui, se trouvait l'objet de ses pensées et tourments, Kate Beckett.

Elle était trempée et bien qu'il soit en colère contre elle, il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle. Elle paraissait incertaine mais son regard était déterminé. La seule phrase qui lui vint fut :

- Beckett, what do you want ?

- You.

Elle s'avança, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. De surprise, il écarta les siennes. Elle se sépara de lui mais garda ses mains sur ses joues.

Il était essoufflé par ce simple baiser qui n'avait pas duré 5 secondes mais il avait été pris de cours et n'avait pas su quoi faire. Et maintenant, il ne réagissait pas, encore absorbé par les sensations qu'il avait ressenties pendant celui-ci. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, les papillons s'envolaient encore dans son ventre :

- I'm sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.

**I'm holding on your rope**

_Je m'agrippe à ta corde_

**Got me ten feet off the ground**

_Au bord du gouffre_

**And I'm hearing what you say**

_Et j'entends ce que tu dis_

**But I just can't make a sound**

_Mais je suis tout simplement incapable de dire un mot_

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau mais il mit fin à ce baiser :

**You tell me that you need me**

_Tu dis que tu as besoin de moi_

**Then you go and cut me down, but wait...**

_Puis tu t'en vas et me réduis au néant, m__ais attends..._

**You tell me that you're sorry**

_Tu me dis que tu es désolée_

**Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..**

_Tu ne pensais pas que je me retournerais, et que je dirai..._

- What happened ?

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_J'ai dit que c'était trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

C'était trop facile. Elle ne pouvait pas juste l'embrasser comme si de rien n'était et lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer car même avec les sensations procurées par ce baiser, il lui en voulait encore tellement.

Bien sûr, il l'aimait encore. On n'oublie pas un amour aussi fort en une journée, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait des explications à ce changement radical de comportement.

**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you**

_Je devrais te donner une autre chance, me prendre des coups, me prendre une balle pour toi_

**I need you like a heart needs a beat**

_J'ai besoin de toi comme des battements de mon cœur_

**But that's nothing new**

_Mais ça, ça n'a rien de nouveau_

- He got away, and I didn't care.

Il était suspendu à ses lèvres. Ce qu'elle dirait changerait leurs futurs dans tous les cas. Il repensa aux émotions qu'il avait ressenties en disant _« This is over. I'm done »._ Il avait eu l'impression qu'une partie de son amour pour elle était partie en fumée quand il avait franchi le seuil de son appartement.

**I loved you with the fire red, now it's turning blue**

_Je t'aimais d'une flamme ardente, maintenant elle se meurt_

**And you say...**

_Et tu dis..._

**« Sorry », like the angel, heaven let me think was you**

_« Désolée », comme l'ange que le Ciel m'a laissé croire que tu étais_

**But I'm afraid...**

_Mais j'ai peur que..._

- I almost died... and all I can think about was you.

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_Ce soit trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_J'ai dit que c'était trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_J'ai dit que c'était trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

**I said it's too late to apologize**

_J'ai dit que c'était trop tard pour s'excuser_

**I said it's too late to apologize**

_J'ai dit que c'était trop tard pour s'excuser_

- I just want you.

Et cette phrase fut une révélation dans la tête de Castle. Elle avait abandonné... tout. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était... lui.

Elle voulut l'embrasser à nouveau mais il ne réagit pas, bien trop concentré sur ses réflexions. Elle se recula et il l'observa.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il vit de l'amour mais également de la détresse dans ses yeux. Les explications étaient claires : il n'avait jamais connu une aussi belle déclaration d'amour. « _La vie est courte, la meilleure chose à faire est d'en profiter »_, cette phrase que sa mère avait prononcé un jour lui revint en tête. La main de Kate sur sa joue le ramena à la réalité. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus.

Il prit possession de ses lèvres et la plaqua contre la porte, qui claqua. Elle répondit à son baiser, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il l'embrassait dans le cou et descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le souvenir de sa cicatrice l'arrêta, et doucement, il défit le bouton de son chemisier pour l'observer.

Kate prit sa main et la posa sur celle-ci. Maintenant, c'était « leur » cicatrice. Il l'embrassa doucement, en gardant sa main sur la cicatrice.

Ils se séparèrent, ouvrirent les yeux et se sourirent. Puis, sans se quitter des yeux, ils se prirent la main et se dirigèrent vers sa chambre...

**I'm holding on your rope**

_Je m'agrippe à ta corde_

**Got me ten feet off the ground...**

_Au bord du gouffre..._

Il a su s'agripper à la corde. Le gouffre s'est refermé. Il n'est jamais trop tard.

**Je sais que tout le monde connaît cette scène par coeur, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire avec une chanson, pour vous faire profiter d'un autre point de vue. J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu! Bye**


End file.
